Hawk
Personality Hawk is determined and head strong especially when it comes to making sure his pack and authority it respected. He is not very quick to action because he likes to have a well thought out plan. He works effortlessly for his pack. He wants to maintain what his father left behind for him. He is protective of his family. History Hawk was born to Serpent and Dove. He was an only pup which suited his mother perfectly who only had a litter so that Serpent would have puppies to pass Alpha down to. Being an only puppy of course there wasn't really much for competition for Alpha. Hawk however was trained as soon as he turned three moons and Serpent got the okay from his mate who despite not having puppies grew to love Hawk. However she didn't budge on not having another litter. Serpent trained Hawk when ever he got a spare moment. Training the puppy from morning until dusk at times. However Hawk thoroughly enjoyed the time. He enjoyed hunting and fighting with his father. Often when his father was in a meeting he would allow Hawk to tag along and when he got old enough he began to organize patrols for his father and also help his father brainstorm ideas. For his mother and father he turned a year old too fast. Serpent however much Grizzly, Hawk's grandfather, said he was ready to be an Alpha any time still trained his son. With training and working tirelessly for the pack for the longest time Hawk didn't notice Meadow. Who had been trying to get his attention for a while. But once his father began to leave the training and Hawk to rest he began to notice the pretty she-wolf. The two hung out a bunch. Much to Hawk's relief his parents fell completely in love with Meadow. In fact his father was the one who convinced Hawk to ask Meadow to be his mate. Once Hawk did and Meadow said yes of course. That meant Serpent had no more excuses. Except one that he was not sharing a den with his father. Unfortunately he didn't have that excuse for long. Grizzly soon joined Prim his mate not long after Meadow and Hawk mated. Grizzly passed from natural causes. A few moons later Rose and Serpent retired leaving Meadow and Hawk to take over as Alpha. Hawk felt as if for the first year that a huge weight had been rested on his shoulders so much in fact he almost forgot about his mate. Until of course their first litter of puppies where born. It's a little hard to forget about your family when puppies are jumping on your head constantly. Hawk and Meadow had three puppies. Smoke, Lotus where both strong and heathy however the third Primrose, named after Hawk's grandmother, was born sickly and weak. She unfortunately only lived a day after she was born. Hawk grieved along with Meadow. However, he had a lot to do to care for his other two puppies and lead his pack. Which in a way helped him cope as he didn't get all day to dwell on his deceased daughter. When Smoke and Lotus where 5 moons Hawk began to train them like his father had trained him. But often would take Smoke out alone believing his son needed more training as he would be the one to take over as Alpha when Hawk was willing to step down. When Smoke and Lotus where six moons Dove passed away due to sickness. Leaving Hawk and Serpent grieve heavily. In fact the pair spent almost two moons in their own world. Leaving Meadow to take over as substitute Alpha. Finally Hawk was able to pull through his grief and come back to his pack. Just in time too because Southern Pack was starting to get more and more dangerous. Four moons later Meadow surprised Hawk with the news that she was expecting a second litter of puppies. Hawk was thrilled. But despite wanting to focus on getting ready to raise another litter of puppies Hawk wasn't able to. Southern Pack had began to attack Northern patrol frequently. Hawk began to get angry. But his father who had been able to move past his mate's death kept reminding him going to war would not be wise. Hawk instead strengthened patrols and ordered his pack to make sure and win each squeamish. When his second litter of puppies where born Hawk was thrilled to become a father too five more puppies. Falcon, Inferno, Granite, Vixen and Honey. The day they where born Vapor the young puppy that had earned the hearts of almost all the wolves in the pack had ventured from camp and gotten in a fight with a mountain lion. He came back with serious injuries. Hawk ordered the wolves to keep a close watch on the puppies so they didn't leave camp as to the mountain lion he ordered patrol to keep a close watch and if it posed to be more than a nuisance they would deal with it. At the moment Hawk is trying to balance being a father to know seven puppies and an Alpha to the pack. Thankfully his father is still around to give him advice. Quotes "Double patrol on our own border. I want a hunting patrol sent out too. A large strong one. Hunt in the shared territory they don't own it and will be taught that." - Hawk after the most recent attack on one of the hunting patrols. "We are stronger for a reason my love. We will never meet our down fall. Not now. Not ever. Our territory is full of prey even in the coldest winters." - Hawk reassuring Meadow that they would never be in serious danger from the Southern Pack. Trivia Category:Clash of the Wolves Category:Alpha Male Category:Northern Pack